Research on hydrophobic bacterial cell surface proteins will be continued. Other loci within the cell envelope will be probed and, in this connection, new techniques to separate outer and inner pseudomonad membranes will be developed. We will continue to examine the possibility of using on cell surface protein (antibodies to which agglutinate a variety of bacteria) to immunize mice against infection by pathogenic bacteria. Research on the catalytic protein ribulose diphosphate carboxylase will be continued. We remain especially interested in variations in its quaternary and active site structure and the possibility that its catalytic properties are modified by attachment to carboxysome or chloroplast membranes.